Creatures
by Tacosaurus
Summary: Zim never thought his life could get any wackier with Gir and his other minions but when three toons show up at his door, chaos erupts like fire. Will Zim be able to keep them in a straight line or will they wander off with rules breaking everywhere they go? And who set the Warners go and why? Which villain has brought the DIP?READ THIS STORY FOR MORE... .
1. THE PROLOUGE

**HELLO**

**THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FIC SO PLZ DON'T JUDGE TOO HARSHLY. NO FLAMES PLEASE! Lol FREE COOKIE TO ALL VIEWERS! ANY WAY, on with my fan fic. **

* * *

Creatures

Prologue

no one's p.o.v

As Gir played with his pig, squeaking it over and over again, Zim growled in frustration. The Dib smelly had almost revealed him in front of those awful, imbecile, humans again. Zim took off his disguise and made his way in to the kitchen. "Gir, I'm going to the lab so don't disturb me"

"OOKIE DOOKIE MASTAH!" was Gir`s reply. Zim made his way to his lab and called the tallest. As he waited for them to pick up, he sighed and wondered "will my life get any crazier?"

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Are you sure we're going the right way Sir?"

"Yes, of course we are! Everything just looks the same that's all."

"Okay boss."

The first figure face pamed. Evidently, sarcasm didn't get through to his minion. They'd been travelling for hours on end, 48 to be precise, and they were already running out of things to eat. The minion pulled out something extremely wet from his pocket - a drenched map with the names all blurred and unreadable, the places all merged together all appearing to be one giant blob of something.

"Put the map away grunt. It's no use to us now. In fact, get rid of it." Sighed the exasperated, annoyed, distressed, leader. Grunt, the minion, did so, looking sheepish as his boss glared daggers at him. If looks could kill he'd be dead within a heartbeat. The duo turned into a a murky dark, menacing, ally way in which a dog by the name of Runt and a cat by the name of Rita lurked in the shadows , searching for their next meal and shelter. A bellowing roar of deafening thunder echoed through out the city, quickly followed by a crackling of blinding lightning. Big drops of rain came thundering down as more thunder and lighting crashed in the sky. The two animals hid from the rain behind the bin out of sight. Grunt and his boss dashed further down the ally way, hoping to dooge the splashes of filthy,murky, street water that was in the street being slashed up wards towards unsuspecting passers by cars littering the streets. As they sneaked past the snoozing guard, a tower came into view. They were there. "EXCELLENT JOB GRUNT" hissed the leader in a pleased, cunning manner, rubbing his hands together like a James bond villain. The men made their way to the tower. They climbed up the red ladder that kept going up and up. Finally, after a long, exhausting climb, they came across a door, the door in to the striking golden-yellow tower. The leader paused before opening it, thinking of the out comes of opening the door into the mysterious tower. As the rain poured down, fate decided to come out to play a joke. Grunt stepped forward and put his big hands on to the wheel opening. " We do it together after three." He stated.

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

Without thinking of the more possible out comes, they both heaved the door open with a mighty pull, not even once thinking of the chaos they had just made in a small matter of seconds...

* * *

**WELL THAT'S ALL FOLKS! REVIEW PLZ AND A FREE COOKIE WILL CONE TO YOU! AND A HUGE HUG FROM ANY CHARACTER FROM THE SHOWS IN THIS CROSSOVER!**


	2. THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER ONE!

_**It's time for Anamanics and we're zany to the max.**_

_**So just sit back and relax you'll be-**_

_**(Record scratch)**_

"_**Whoa whoa whoa! What the heck is going on?" said Dib**_

_**I'm just writing a crossover, nothing wrong with that is there?**_

_**Confused, annoyed and in wonder,Dib stared at the author and realised he had just broke the forth wall in a disclaimer, well he thinks he has anyway. **_

_**"WHY AM I HERE?******__" _he yelled furiously. To tell the nice little readers the disclaimer that I can't be bothered to do.

"_**Fine. Tacosaurus doesn't own me, Zim or anyone else from invader Zim; we belong to Jhonen Vasquez, and the Warners belong to Steven Spielberg." Good now on with the fan fic!**_

Scratchy's p.o.v

I was just sleeping like any other person when suddenly I heard the grinding of a door being opened, it sounded like but it couldn't of been... I awoke with a start and screamed like a little girl. Yes, I, doctor Otto von scratch 'n' sniff, screamed like a little girl. Surprising no? Anyways, I pulled on my dressing gown and slipped into my slippers. I fumbled for my glasses, put them on and crept out of my flat apartment. As I headed outside I could feel the rain, wishing I had brought my lovely warm coat that was hanging up in my nice warm wardrobe in my flat apartment. I trudged onwards in the rain, pulling my dressing gown closer to my body as my pyjama trousers and slippers were splashed, as well as soaked, with mud and rain water. Judging by the grinding noise there was only one place that could be open with such a noise; the water tower. if it was there then it meant... OH NO! It would mean THEY would escape again, we couldn't have that again! I ran, not caring about the mud that was splashing upwards on to my clothing. I hoped I would make it and that we wouldn't have this chaos again, hoping gets you nowhere though. "VAIT STOP!" I yelled but I was much too late. The door swung open and crackles of lightning lit up the air. Then some voices were heard and I saw nurse stop dead in her tracks. "THE WARNERS! THEY'RE GOING TO ESCAPE AGAIN! QUICK RALPH DO SOMETHING!yelled Mr Plotz, the studio leader, whilst running up to Ralph the security guard and waking him up. Ralph leaped up at what seemed to be a hundred feet and grabbed his huge net. Meanwhile, whilst this was happing, the Warners had poked their cheeky yet innocent faces out of the tower and grinned mischievously. They each pulled a parachute out of their hammer spaces and parachuted down from the tower. They unclipped themselves and hummed their " theme" song with childish glee. We all chased after them but we couldn't have caught them if we tried; they used their toon speed on us. As they ran off in to the distance we heard a couple of words they'd started singing. Something about Dot being cute and Yakko yakking, whatever that was, then Wakko packing away snacks and someone playing the saxophone. And low and behold, the chaos had epurted yet again. Why was I always there when it happened? Fate just had to turn the tables around yet again when we were so close to stopping the Warners escaping and the chaos. Life was just too cruel. As the Warners vanished from our sights, in the corner of my eye I noticed that we were being watched by the two smirking culprits. Well I think one was smirking, the other one was just looking baffled and trying to pull a smirking face. I put the figures` images to the back of my mind. They weren't real, right? Boy was I wrong.

* * *

Zim's p.o.v

As I went on my way to the lair, I thought of my latest plan to take over earth. I kept thinking about random things such as "Stupid Dib. Sticking his big head in to things. Can it get any larger?". There was a loud ding that rang through the lift as I arrived in my base. I ordered the computer to secure the base whilst I worked. And so I worked on my plan. Somehow, there just had to be a way to use the planet's gavial pull against it, there just had to be. More and more things were experiments were conducted and my list of things of that worked was bare. At long last, after what felt like one of my longest hours since my smeet training, I decided I had finished for that day and rested my head down on the desk which was clattered with blueprints that were covered in pink liquid which was probably from one of the gazillion experiments I had done. If irkens could sleep I would of done it then and there as I felt incredibly exhausted. I had a long tiring day full of pretending to be a normal student at skool, planning, dodging the dib, avoiding being caught out of my disguise when taking a quicker way to my base, scolding Gir and Minimoose and experiments. Just as I almost set a record for the first irken to fall asleep, the lab was filled with extremely loud screeching alarms and flashing bright red lights, it was so loud and bright that my pak almost exploded in to millions of pieces. Stupid intruders. Stupid alarms. Stupid everything. I growled in utter frustration, scrapping my chair back, and got in the lift again whilst putting my itchy disguise on. Why couldn't people just leave me alone? As the lift went up I thought to myself " Will my life get any crazier?" Too bad for me for not realizing that I had jinxed myself and had loaded myself the wildest things in the history of the galaxy in a very pressing situation...

* * *

**MWHAHAHAHA! I'M SO EVIL! LOL! Leaving you all on a cliff-hanger is pretty bad though. Don't worry Warner fans! The Warners will appear quite soon! So what did you guys and girls think? Good? Bad? Awesome? Funny? Terrible? Leave your opinion in the nice little reviewing box down below and I swear I'll give you a cookie! No wait, even better, I'll give you a taco! a virtual one of course but still. Review please! ^.^ oh yes, NO FLAMES PLEASE! I JUST HAD THE FIREMEN ROUND! **


	3. FIRST EVER AUTHOUR'S NOTE

**Hey people, I'm back from one of my many writers' blocks! Also, I went on a two week holiday! But that's not important right now, what matters at this moment in time is I just get on with this fan fic! Ooh! Ooh! Also, this ladies and gentlemen is (drumroll please) * drumroll* my first ever… AUTHOUR'S NOTE THAT DOSEN'T HAVE A CHAPTER DOWN BELOW! WHOO! Anyways, on my profile is a poll and I was wondering if you nice people would vote on it? It would really help. **

**THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING**

**TACO! **

**P.S RAWR! XD COOKIES WIL BE GIVEN TO EACH VOTER!**


End file.
